


Batman And The Flash Get Girlfriends

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Batman and The Flash get girlfriends one night and they keep them forever.





	Batman And The Flash Get Girlfriends

Lisa, or more known as Reaper, was walking down the streets of Central City. She was a villain that worked in the shadows, never been unmasked before. She sighed as she took a zip of her coffee. She saw a flash of red and yellow pass by and knew who exactly who it was. Flash. She narrowed her eyes a bit before walking into the ally way. 

Batman, was as usual, patrolling Gotham City. He was on a roof of a very tall building as he scanned around the city. He had his eyes narrowed and sharped. He suddenly saw an explosion nearby and jumped off. He used his grappling hook to grapple to the place where the explosion happened.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was walking home from a party late one night in Gotham City when she heard an explosion. Curious she walked over to where it was.

Flash didn't want to admit this to himself but he had a crush on Reaper. He wanted to find out who she was. He whizzed by her not even recognizing her as he went by.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

A shadowy mist surrounded her as her cloak appeared on her. She put up her hood, covering her eyes as she merged into the shadows, hoping to find Flash again. 

Batman landed on the roof and went towards the explosion. Joker. He knew that he cause this chaos as he jumped down, landing softly but the cape didn't help  
Clara saw Batman jumping down probably this was caused by Joker. She waited right there hoping she'd get to see Batman.

Flash was still going until he stopped to get a drink as being the fastest man alive was thirsty work. He sat down and drank his smoothie.  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman walked in the burning fire, looking around, glaring. He found Joker as Joker laughed insanely. 

Lisa hovered around, trying to find the Flash. A trial of shadowy mist followed everywhere she went.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara waited for Batman to come out as she sat down on the ground.

Flash was still drinking his smoothie not having a care in the world.  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey sorry I fell asleep last night  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

//its fine. you don't have to tell me that you left until like three days later  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
It's your turn  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman glared Joker. He looked behind slightly and ducked when Harley tried to hit him. 

Lisa noticed the Flash and watched him from a distance  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was still waiting for him wondering what was taking so long.

Flash finished his smoothie then threw it out in a nearby trash can.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman quickly took down Harley and had a fair fight with Joker. 

Lisa decided to rob a museum so she teleported there  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and was about to go home when suddenly killer croc grabbed her.

Flash went to the museum and saw a girl robbing it. He tried to stop her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman looked towards her direction, since he saw it. 

Lisa turned around and melted into the shadows before reappearing somewhere else

Clara struggled and tried to scream for help.

Flash saw her and went over to her growling.  
"You better put those things back or else!"  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman kicked Killer Crocker off guard so he released her,"Go!" 

Lisa glared but it wasn't noticeable,"OR else what Flash boy?"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara breathed unevenly a little in shock and scared. 

Flash smirked zooming over to her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Now!" Batman ordered her as he fought Killer Croc

Lisa widen her eyes, shocked  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just stayed. She had something important to tell him.

Flash deepened the kiss then pulled away from her.  
"Be my girl baby and I'll let you go."  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman finally knocked out Killer Croc and looked at her 

Lisa blinked before smiling and placed the stuff she stole down,"I only stole this to get your attention..."  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed looking up at him.  
"I need to tell you something Batman."

Flash's masked eyes widened.  
"Why did you wanna get my attention?"  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"What?" Batman asked in the same monotone voice

Lisa blushed and took her hood down  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I love you Batman. I always have. You probably won't go for a plain girl like me."

Flash looked at her still confused.  
"Again why'd you wanna get my attention?"  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smiled faintly,"I'll see you tomorrow then." Then he disappeared in the dark 

Lisa just kissed him again  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed when suddenly two face grabbed her.

Flash moaned into the kiss and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

A baterang hit Twitter face, knocking him out 

Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked and saw Batman again.  
"Please don't leave just like that. Can you walk me home?"

Flash deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Won't qalk. But I'll follow," Batman said

Lisa slightly moaned a bit  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara had an idea. She blushed.  
"C-can you carry me Batman?"

Flash picked her up and zoomed off to his house. He set her down on his bed in his home. He wrestled with her tongue.

Batman sighed but did so 

Lisa blushed and maoned, wanting him to win  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked blushing looking up into his masked eyes. She kissed him.

Flash came out on top winning as he trailed kisses down her jaw chin and throat.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman was a bit shocked by this but kissed back 

Lisa moaned softly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Flash went down lower kissing and making hickeys on her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman pulled away before grappling hooked to somewhere

Lisa moaned, tilting her head  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wondered where he was taking her.

Flash trailed hickeys down and around her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman landed on top of his manor and went in through the window

Lisa tried to hold her moan  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at his mansion in awe.

Flash took her costume off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman noticed and smiled a bit

Lisa gasped and moaned at this new feeling  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Can he please keep his mask on?  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

//sure  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok please edit that  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him.  
"What're you gonna do Batman?"

Flash abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one rubbing her hips.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"You'll see," Batman said before kissing her gently 

Lisa gasped an moaned,"F-flash. Ah~"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back getting nervous and excited.

Flash sucked on her clit fingering her pumping two gloved fingers in and out of her.

Batman licked her lips, asking for permission 

Lisa moaned, arching her back a bit  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gladly opened up her mouth for him.

Flash delved his tongue deep into her pussy rubbing and stroking her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman played and wrestled with her tounge 

Lisa maoned, quite loudly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned sucking in his tongue french kissing him.

Flash then took his fingers and his tongue out of her and entered her with his member thrusting slowly.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman faintly moaned as he kissed her 

Lisa moaned in pleasure  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara danced her tongue along his.

Flash thrusted faster and harder into her groping her breasts.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman pushed her on a bed, deepening the kiss

Lisa slightly screamed in pleasure, moaning out his name  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Flash rammed roughly and harshly into her kissing her cheek then sucked on her earlobe.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman trailed down to her neck 

Lisa scream, clawing his back, moaning  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly in pleasure shuddering in delight.

Flash gripped her hips his hips grounding against hers.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman soon found her sweet spot and abuse it 

Lisa maoned, feeling knots in her stomach  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to whimper in pleasure.

Flash bit it while he found her g spot pounding into it.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman took off what ever she wore 

Lisa screamed his named  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was now completely naked underneath him. She blushed.

Flash reached his peak orgasming into her heavily his seeds spraying into her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked before kissed in between her breast 

Lisa came with him, moaning

Clara arched her back as she moaned loudly.

Flash slid out of her panting pulling her close to him laying down next to her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa panted,"My brother is gonna kill me for this." 

Batman messaged her breast  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled in delight as she gripped his sheets.

Flash put the blankets over them and he looked at her.  
"Why baby?"  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman went down and teased her 

"you know Shadow right?" Lisa asked, yawning  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Flash nodded nuzzling her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"You know how much he hates you," Lisa said, cuddling him 

Batman fingered her, rubbing her  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Batman god!!!" Clara said rubbing his chest.

Flash sighed and nodded kissing her lips and said, "yeah well I love you baby."  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman made scissors motions 

Lisa kissed back and hummed in responce  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure.

Flash kissed her back then closed his eyes falling asleep.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked and took his hand out and replaced it with his member  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman throated slowly but got faster and harder  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders grunting as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman hit her g-spot and repeat lyrics slammed into it  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered her body shuddering in delight.

Batman groaned and kissed her neck  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wasn't ready to cum yet so she just mewled instead.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman thrusted in her  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak and climaxed all around him groaning.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman related his seed into her and fell next to her  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddled against him and fell asleep.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Next day  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
I'm going to sleep. I'll rp some more with you tomorrow  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Alright  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

???  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
All you said was next day  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa woke up and dressed

Batman was already awake, dressed  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara woke up and yawned as she smiled up at him.

Flash was awake and got dressed as well smiling at her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa smiled and leaned on the wall since she was sore 

batman smiled a bit

"Batman I love you so much," Clara said to him.

Flash picked her up and brought her back to laid down in his bed.  
"Rest sweetheart ok?"  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Sorry I'm on  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa just nodded and rested her head on a pillow 

"I love you too," Batman said back  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed his masked face and rubbed his abs.

Flash looked at her smiling asking her if she was hungry.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman kissed back 

Lisa nodded, closing her eyes  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then separated from his lips as her stomach growled.

Flash whipped up bacon eggs and french toast as he put it on a plate for her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Hungry?" Batman asked 

Lisa sat up, thanking him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded thanking him as well.

Flash nodded and smiled at her as he too started to eat.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman got some food from Alfred and gave her a plate 

Lisa ate with him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to eat and chow down loving the food.

Flash looked at her from time to time as he ate smiling at her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman sat down and ate 

Lisa finished and set it aside  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him from time to time as she ate.

Flash stopped eating as well as he too finished going to wash the dishes.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman finished and set the plate away 

Lisa yawned lightly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating as well.

Flash came back after washing the dishes.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Flash," Lisa said, opening her arms 

Batman took her plate and left and came back

Clara looked up at him.  
"So what are you gonna do today?"

Flash picked her up and asked her where she wanted to go now.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman looked outside,"Gotham is always in trouble." 

"anywhere,"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.  
"Just promise me you'll always come back safely."

Flash thought for a second and took her to an amusement park.

Please type more than that  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman nodded before heading out into the city 

Lisa clung on him so she didn't fall  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash set her down on a ferris wheel seat and sat down next to her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa smiled and held his hand  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash squeezed her hand in his gloved one as the ferris wheel started.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa smiled and rested her head on his shoulders  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash put his chin on top of her head and said to her I love you.  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
I'll rp some more with you later  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"I love you too.." Lisa mumbled  
2 weeks ago Reply

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Alright  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Back

Clara waited for Batman back at his mansion.

Flash nuzzled her neck as he rode the ferris wheel with her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa giggled a bit 

Batman fought Riddler and Penguin  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Pretty soon the ferris wheel stopped and Flash got off of it with her in his arms.  
Lisa smiled before getting a phone call by her brother  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash sighed still carrying her and waited.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Hey... Amusement park. Why?... *sighs* fine.." Lisa said and hung up  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"So? What happened baby?" Flash asked her.  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"My brother is overprotective..." Lisa sighed  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash sighed as well and said, "so we can't finish our date here?"  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Apperent not. At least he doesn't know who Im dating,"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash sighed and nodded looking away from her sadly.  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Sorry I'm on  
2 weeks ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa hugged him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Flash sighed hugging her back.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"I'm sorry... I'll see you later,"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara continued to wait for Batman.

Flash nodded and left the amusement park going back home.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman soon came back 

Lisa teleported to her brother  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Hey there sweetie. Are you alright?"

Flash went to take a shower in his bathroom.  
Batman simply just nodded 

Lisa and Shadow went to rob some stuff  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed his lips softly.

Flash washed his body then washed his hair.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman kissed back 

Shade knocked out all the guards as Lisa stole the item  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara needed a bath.  
"Batman can I take a bath here?"

Flash then got out dried himself off and put normal clothes on.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman nodded and told her how get to the bath 

Lisa and Shade nodded as they headed out  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded got naked and walked into the bathroom.

Flash sat down watching tv as he saw another robbery on the news.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman sighed 

Lisa and Shade were about to leave  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara turned on the water and got in the hot water.

Flash made himself some lunch and ate watching tv.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa fought the police but stumbled a few times, still a bit sore 

Batman went down to his cave  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara washed her body then got out drying herself off.

Flash sighed put his costume back on and went to save her.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa saw a streak and sighed a bit 

Batman tested some stuff  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got dressed wondering where he went.

Flash picked her up taking her back to his house.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"I didn't need your help," Lisa said, but still glad he was there

Batman sighed before resting his head on the desk  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sat down and watched tv.

Flash didn't look too happy with her. He set her down.  
"I want you to stop stealing stuff."  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"It's a habit.." Lisa said, looking down 

Batman groaned and went back to the mansion

Clara's stomach growled for lunch.

"I can't be with a criminal who steals stuff. I'm sorry."  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"W-What are you trying to say?" 

Batman looked at her,"Hungry??"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded her cheeks blushing.

"I'm saying if you don't stop stealing stuff I'm not gonna be with you."  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"Lunch should be ready soon," Batman said 

Lisa looked down and sighed  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Flash sighed as well and looked away from her frowning.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa breathed in before sayinf,"I'll try." 

Batman kissed her forehead  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and smiled up at him.

Flash smiled at her turning to her happily saying really?  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa smiled and nodded

Batman sat next to her  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck kissing his cheek.

Flash hugged her spinning her around happily.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa giggled and hugged back. 

Batman smiled a bit  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's stomach was growling again.

Flash set her down on the couch.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa dragged him down, laughing a bit 

Alfred soon served them their lunch  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to dig into the food as she was starving.

Flash chuckled as he put her onto his lap nuzzling her.  
1 week ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
I'll rp some more with you later  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa cuddled him, buried her head into his neck 

Batman chuckled and ate

Clara was still eating as she looked up at him.

Flash purred and growled as he began to kiss her passionately.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman finished and looked at her 

Lisa kissed back  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating as well as she looked up at him.

Flash slid his tongue past her lips to french kiss her.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman wiped her mouth

Lisa moaned lightly  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and said thank you.

Flash trailed his lips down to her neck.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman nodded 

Lisa hummed  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I want you right now Batman."

Flash trailed his lips further down sucking hickeys on her neck.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked lightly but kissed her 

Lisa tugged on his hair a bit  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and she started to kiss him back.

Flash growled in pleasure as he took her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman moved a hand up her shirt 

Lisa moaned, tilting her head back a bit  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara felt his gloved hand underneath her shirt and she groaned.

Flash abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one smirking.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman played with one of her breast as he kissed her neck 

Lisa groaned in responce  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly arching her back.

Flash nipped and sucked hickeys on her stomach.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked a bit 

Lisa hummed,

Clara rubbed his shoulders.

Flash sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa moaned in pleasure 

Batman took off her shirt  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
I'll rp some more with you tomorrow  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

ok  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gasped as she laid down on the bed.

Flash put two gloved fingers into her as he pumped them in and out of her.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman hovered over her 

Lisa moaned, grinding slightly  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking up into his masked eyes.

Flash rubbed and stroked along her lining.  
1 week ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked before kissing her neck 

Lisa moaned in delight  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly shuddering in delight.

Flash massaged her g spot as he smirked as well.  
6 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman played with her breast 

Lisa gasped and maoned a bit loudly, arching her back a bit  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and groaned.

Flash took out his fingers and his tongue thrusting into her.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman took off her pants

Lisa panted slightly since she was a moaning mess  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped.

Flash increased his speed as he thrusted faster into her.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman rubbed her clit

Lisa had her hand locked with his hair  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered.

Flash grunted as he thrusted harder and deeper into her.

Batman then slipped two figures in her

Lisa moaned as she came  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back mewling.

Flash hit her g spot multiple times as he orgasmed into her.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman thrusters the twi figures 

Lisa panted, blushing  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly.

Flash pulled out of her panting.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa blushed and looked at him 

Batman added another fingure  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure as she came.

Flash nuzzled her neck kissing it gently.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman smirked before linking off the cum

Lisa panted  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly.

Flash then wrapped his arms around her.  
4 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman pulled away and held her close 

Lisa looked at him  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Batman Please enter your shaft into me!"

Flash nuzzled her neck whispering I love you.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman chuckled,"Beg for it." 

Lisa hummed on response  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please Batman! I really want and need you!"

Flash picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bathroom.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman whispered,"As you wish.." Batman then entered into her 

Lisa held on  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly arching her back.

Flash took off his costume and turned the water on.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa blushed and watched him 

Batman thrusted back and forth, hitting her g-spot

Clara mewled softly gripping his shoulders.

Flash took her clothes off as he put both of them in the shower.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa blushed and looked away

Batman groaned a bit as he thrusted  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Uh can you write more than that?  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Ok  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Thanks 

Clara moaned and groaned as she scratched his shoulders.

Flash started to wash her body as he washed every nook and cranny of her body.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa let a moan slip and blushed madly 

Batman hissed a bit as the walls righted around him  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered as she arched her back.

Flash then rinsed off her body then washed her hair.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

"God~ so tight," Batman said, growing 

Lisa let him do whatever  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned coming heavily around him.

Flash then rinsed her hair off getting out of the shower with her drying her off.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Lisa smiled at his act 

Batman came soon after and pulled out, panting  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted heavily looking up at him smiling.

Flash got dressed after drying himself off too.  
3 days ago

Jeff the KillerBigBangGD

Batman dressed and helped her dress  
Lisa played with her hair


End file.
